


John in His Mother's Necklace

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Thief John, Young John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Having it wasn't as much fun as stealing it had been.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forestgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Good Deed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111602) by [forestgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen/pseuds/forestgreen). 



> I recently read forestgreen's story _No Good Deed_ and then noticed forestgreen's Snowflake wishlist had asked for fanart. This is an idea I had, linked with the start of the story. It's set after eight year old John's first theft - of his dead mother's diamond and ruby necklace from his stepmother. I used some artistic licence in having him put the necklace on. Here he's staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, after the theft. The original post of the story was in the [SGA Big Bang](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=87), where there's also a wonderful artwork by crysothemis.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3afc/xw0d1636xp1xp7zzg.jpg)

 


End file.
